Story Of Jongin
by Hikaa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Hanya secuil cerita Jongin tentang masa kelamnya karena fitnah seorang Baekhyun. Miris. [HunKai] [GS]


_**Story About Jongin**_

 _ **Storyline by Hikaa's True Story**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS) & Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Hanya secuil cerita Jongin tentang masa kelamnya karena fitnah seorang Baekhyun. Miris.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baiklah, harus darimana aku memulai cerita ini? Perkenalan diri kah? Ah, ya benar. Lebih baik dimulai dari sebuah perkenalan.

Namaku Kim Jongin, usiaku baru dua puluh tiga tahun tepat satu bulan lagi. _Eum_ , aku seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahaan _fashion_ sebagai _editor_ majalah _fashion_ besar di Korea.

Kalian boleh menyebutku seorang gadis yang sukses dalam pekerjaan diusia muda. Saat ini sulit sekali menemukan wanita muda yang sukses dengan usahanya sendiri, aku boleh sedikit berbangga diri kan?

Aku tinggal sendirian disebuah _flat_ kecil yang sangat nyaman didaerah Seoul. Walaupun sempit, bagiku _flat_ ini benar-benar nyaman. Selain lokasinya yang dekat dengan halte bus, biaya sewanya juga sangat murah.

Aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, kakaku seorang pria bernama Jongdae. Seorang pria yang sangat cerewet tapi sangat perhatian. Terlihat dari kebiasaanya menelponku setiap malam untuk sekedar menanyakan hariku, walau aku tahu dia sudah sangat lelah sepulang bekerja. Kini ia telah berhasil menduduki kursi manager disebuah cabang bank didekat kantor walikota Seoul.

Ayahku sudah meninggal sejak aku berusia lima tahun, sedangkan ibuku memiliki sebuah kedai _tteokboki_ kekinian di dekat SNU. Walaupun kedainya kecil, tapi omzetnya cukup banyak. Itu karena _tteokboki_ buatan ibuku adalah yang terbaik di Seoul.

Katakanlah hidupku bahagia.

Aku memiliki begitu banyak teman dekat, bahkan bisa dibilang dimana aku berada, semua orang disitu adalah teman dekatku. Aku memang memiliki pribadi yang hangat, itu pun kata mereka.

Setiap hari aku selalu bangun lebih pagi untuk sekedar melakukan olahraga ringan atau kadang _jogging_ , walau hanya memutari lapangan parkir _flat_ ku. Aku juga memasak bekal untukku makan siang nanti dikantor, selalu seperti itu.

Lalu aku akan berdandan sedikit agar wajahku terlihat lebih _fresh_ sebelum berangkat menuju halte bus, aku tak ingin dibilang belum mandi lagi oleh bosku. Cukup sekali saja. Kemudian menunggu bus datang untuk mengantarku menuju gedung kantor yang sangat aku sukai.

Gedung kantorku sangat keren, ngomong-ngomong. Mungkin sejak Google menyebar foto-foto isi dalam ruangan kantor mereka, banyak kantor lain yang ingin memiliki lingkungan kerja seperti kantor mesin pencari nomor satu itu. Tak terkecuali kantorku.

Tembok yang didominasi warna abu-abu terang dan putih, kursi dan meja kantor yang sengaja dibuat _vintage_. Bohlam lampu yang mengantung dilangit-langit ruangan. Ada banyak pot-pot tamanan disudut ruangan. Dan jangan lupakan foto-foto semua karyawan yang dipasang didinding. Merusak pemandangan kalau menurutku.

Seperti saat ini tepat setelah aku membuka pintu ruang kerjaku, kenapa aku harus menatap foto wanita ular itu? Ingin sekali aku merusakan fotonya itu.

Menginjak-injaknya, atau mungkin membakarnya saja sepertinya lebih menyenangkan.

' _Tahan, Jong. Jangan buat keributan._ ' Ujarku dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan diri sebenarnya.

Entahlah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana semua ini bermula. Yang jelas saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa semua kontakku telah diblokir olehnya, tanpa sebab menurutku.

Tapi pribahasa gosip lebih cepat menyebar daripada virus itu kadang ada benarnya. Keesokan harinya aku tahu dari rekan kerjaku yang lain kalau dia cemburu padaku. Entah apa yang dicemburuinya.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Gadis ramah yang dulu aku panggil _eonni_. Aku ingat sekali dulu aku dan dia sering sekali menhabiskan waktu bersama setelah pekerjaan rampung. Tapi itu dulu.

Dulu sebelum negara api menyerang, sobat.

Katakanlah aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang peka, kalau tidak ada yang meberitahuku keadaan sesungguhnya, aku tak akan pernah tahu.

Jadi begini, dalam timku ada tujuh orang lelaki dan tiga orang wanita. Salah satunya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang baik, sangat baik sih. Dia royal sekali padaku, dia juga rajin membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, apalagi dia juga sering menjadi parterku saat mewawancarai seorang artis atau _public_ _figur_ lainnya. Membuatku dan Chanyeol semakin dekat.

Hanya dekat. Sebagai teman.

Karena aku tahu bahwa pria bermata bulat itu sudah memiliki kekasih yang kini berkuliah di Jepang sana. Do Kyungsoo namanya. Aku bahkan mengenal gadis itu, walau Chanyeol lah yang mengenalkannya padaku.

Aku bahkan masih sangat ingat ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo _eonni_ sebelum kembali ke Jepang waktu itu, "Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, Jongin _-ah_. Jadi aku titip Chanyeol padamu ya. Kalau dia genit pada wanita lain, pukul saja." Dan aku juga sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri.

Sampai gosip itu terdengar ditelingaku; Kim Jongin adalah seorang perusak hubungan orang lain. Apalagi kali ini korbannya adalah pasangan LDR.

Saat itu aku kebingungan setengah mati, sebenarnya hubungan siapa yang kurusak? Lalu Minseok _eonni_ berkata, "Hubungan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya tentu saja." Dan setelahnya aku tertawa sangat kencang. Aku bersumpah itu adalah tawa terbaik yang pernah kukeluarkan setelah ayahku berpulang.

Aku juga masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Minseok _eonni_ saat itu, kebinungan bercampur kesal. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Senang karna berhasil merebut Chanyeol?!" Bentaknya sinis.

Tawaku mendadak hilang entah kemana, tergantikan oleh sebelah alisku yang menyerit. Minseok _eonni_ baru saja membentakku? _Jinjjayo_?! " _Eonni_ , kau membentakku?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

Tapi wanita mungil itu malah menggebrak meja kerjaku dengan sangat keras, "Kau fikirkan saja sendiri."

Dan setelahnya disinilah aku berada. Duduk sendirian didalam kubikku tanpa ada suara gosip dari mulut Minseok _eonni_ lagi. Bahkan rasanya semua orang diruangan ini dengan kompak mengucilkanku, kecuali Chanyeol tentu saja. Kini disetiap jam istirahat makan siang aku harus makan sendirian, tak ada teman makan bersama sambil merumpi lagi. Miris.

"Kau tenang saja, kalau tak ada yang ingin berteman denganmu karna gosip itu, kau bisa datang padaku. Bukankah kau adalah adik kekasihku?" Itu adalah ucapan Chanyeol yang paling bisa menenangkanku.

Aku bingung setengah mati. Sebenarnya siapa yang mengebarkan gosip lucu seperti itu? Dan apa juga maksudnya?

Walaupun ia diam setiap kali rekan kerjanya menyindir dan membicarakannya, sebenarnya ia tengah mencari siapa penyebar berita murahan itu.

Dan Baekhyun adalah tersangkanya, "Pantas saja kau memblokirku." Ujarku sinis.

Tapi wanita ular itu malah tersenyum menyeramkan, sumpah bulu kudukku sampai berdiri melihatnya. "Tentu saja, karna aku tak ingin berteman dengan perusak hubungan orang lain." Jawabnya sinis.

Rasanya ingin sekali aku menyiram wajahnya dengan segelas _frape_ cokelat ditanganku. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku karna _frape_ ini sangat enak dan mahal, aku tak punya uang lagi untuk membelinya. Maka aku hanya tertawa, "Apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan akulah yang merusak hubungan mereka?"

Sok tahu sekali wanita ular ini, semalam saja Kyungsoo _eonni_ menelponku, mengatakan ia rindu Seoul dan memintaku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan saat ia pulang ke Seoul lagi nanti.

Bagaimana bisa aku tetap memiliki hubungan baik dengan Kyungsoo _eonni_ kalau aku sudah merebut kekasihnya. Hemeh.

Baekyun mengibaskan jari-jari lentiknya tepat didepan wajahku, membuatku iri saja. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki jari-jari seperti itu? "Sudahlah, Jongin _-ah_. Semua orang sudah mengetahui kenyataanya. Bahkan bos berniat memanggilmu nanti sore. Bersiaplah mendapat surat peringatan ya, adik manis." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan aku yang dengan bodohnya justru memperhatikan langkah kakinya yang terbalut _stiletto_ merah.

' _Aku tak bisa berjalan dengan sepatu seperti itu.'_ batinku miris. ' _Tapi semoga saja ia terpeleset disana.'_ Lanjutku dalam hati.

Dan BRUUUKK!

Gadis ular itu benar-benar jatuh dihadapanku.

Dan benar saja ucapan gadis ular itu, disore hari yang sudah sangat mendung ini aku malah terjebak didalam ruangan wapimredku, bersama Chanyeol dan si ular. Kami akan disidang. Huh, padahal aku lupa membawa payung, kenapa mereka malah menahanku disaat cuaca seperti ini sih?

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Wapimredku. Sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yang _easy_ _going_ dan humoris. Tapi ada kalanya juga ia menjadi tegas saat dibutuhkan. Seperti saat ini.

Aku terdiam, malas menjawab lebih tepatnya. Karna hey, aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

Kulirik Chanyeol yang juga terdiam, pria itu malah sudah menampilkan wajah menyeramkannya. Entah ditujukan pada siapa, padaku? Pada ratu ular itu? Atau pada wapimredku? Mengingat mereka adalah teman sejak SMA.

"Jadi begini." Bagus. Si Ular yang berbicara, pasti ada banyak bumbu yang ditambahkan nanti, aku berani bertaruh. "Berdasarkan gosip yang kudengar, Jongin telah membuat Chanyeol dan kekasihnya putus." Lanjut ular itu.

Sementara aku hanya bisa terduduk dalam geram, berdasarkan gosip yang ia dengar katanya? Wah, _jinjja_. Dia benar-benar ular.

Wapimredku menyeritkan alisnya, aku bisa melihat ia merasa bingung. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya pada si Ular.

Dan tentu saja si Ular menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Dasar ular sialan. Aku bersumpah kalau membunuh orang itu tidak dipenjara, wanita ular itu sudah lama mati ditanganku. Tapi aku tak ingin dipenjara.

Tiba-tiba wapimredku membuka laptopnya yang tertutup, ia mengetikan sesuatu disana dan " _Yeoboseyo_ , Hun _-ah_." Sebuah suara terdengar dari sana. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini, tapi siapa ya? Hmm.

" _Yeoboseyo, noona._ " Balas wapimredku sebelum memutar layar laptopnya hingga kini menhadapku, Chanyeol juga wanita ular itu. Ternyata itu adalah Kyungsoo _eonni_. Apa kami sedang melakukan video call?

"Eo! Jongin _-ah_ , kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo eonni padaku.

Aku tersenyum kaku, "Aku sedang disidang, _eonni_." Jawabku.

Gadis didalam komputer itu menyerit, "Sidang apa? Lalu kenapa Chanyeol juga ada disini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Jongin dibilang merebutku darimu oleh gadis ini." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang kini sudah menunduk dalam.

"Benarkah itu, nona?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada ular sialan itu.

Aku tersenyum menang ketika melihat ular itu hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya lemah, tak seperti tadi saat wapimredku bertanya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Kali ini wapimredku yang berucap.

"A-aku-"

"Kau tak menyukai Jongin?" Potong Wapimredku.

"A-aniyo-"

"Atau kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Kali ini Kyungsoo eonnilah yang memotong perkataan ular itu.

Si ular mengangguk pelan, "Mianhaeyo, nona." Akunya pelan.

Mulutku terbuka lebar, jadi dia memfitnahku dan membuatku dimusuhi semua orang dikantor hanya karna ia menyukai Chanyeol? Lalu kenapa harus aku korbannya?

Setelah sidang itu berlalu, dan sialnya ular itu lah yang meminta wapimred untuk mensidangku dan Chanyeol, dia sebagai saksi. Tapi sayang, saksi yang berubah menjadi tersangka.

Keesokan harinya semua rekan satu timku satu persatu mendatangiku, meminta maaf untuk perbuatan mereka dan menyesal karna mempercayai ular itu.

Sebenarnya aku masih kesal juga pada mereka, tapi sudahlah. Toh mereka juga korban mulut berbisa wanita ular itu.

Lalu dengan perlahan tapi pasti Baekhyun yang berada diposisiku dulu. Tak memiliki teman.

Sedangkan aku, sedikit merasa senang karna akhirnya karma menhampirinya dengan cepat. Tapi aku juga merasa kasihan padanya, makanya siang itu saat ia tengah makan sendirian, aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Aku menyadari semua mata rekan timku mulai menatapku. Bahkan Minseok eonni dengan keras berteriak padaku untuk tak mendekati Baekhyun.

Tapi aku benar-benar merasa kasihan padanya, maka aku hanya terus melangkahkan kakiku. Saat aku telah sampai tepat dihadapannya dan aku bisa melihatnya menatapku bingung. Aku merogoh saku celanaku, berusaha mencari apa yang ingin aku berikan padanya.

Dan binggo!

Kuletakan sekeping uang koin diatas meja kerjanya, tepat disebelah piring makanannya. "Aku kasihan padamu, tapi bagaimana lagi ya, itu semua kan perbuatanmu. Jadi kau yang harus menanggungnya sendiri. Tapi anggaplah ini sebagai bantuan dariku ya. Aku tak punya uang receh lain." Ujarku mengejek.

Kemudian aku berlalu pergi menghampiri Minseok eonni yang menatapku kagum. Sementara gadis ular itu sudah mengamuk disana.

' _Sekarang kita satu sama_.' ujarku dalam hati.

Sebenarnya aku tak menyangka kalau kelakuanku barusan ditonton juga oleh wapimredku. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat aku menyerahkan sebuah contoh kasar halaman artikelku padanya. "Kau keren tadi." Ujar wapimredku memuji. "Dan kau akan semakin keren kalau malam ini makan malam bersamaku." Ujarnya lagi.

"Hah?" Balasku bodoh. Aku yakin wajahku pasti sejelek orang utan tadi.

Wapimredku tersenyum, "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang harus aku ucapkan. Disatu sisi aku ingin menerimanya karena jujur saja aku menyukai wapimred tampanku ini, tapi disatu sisi lainnya aku merasa trauma dekat-dekat dengan pria karna aku takut dimusuhi lagi setelah ini.

Wapimredku mengelus rambutku pelan, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan memecatnya kalau dia berani melakukannya lagi." Ucapnya seolah tahu apa yang sedang kufikirkan.

Maka dengan senyuman, aku berkata "Tentu saja, Sehun _-ah_."

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Note:_

 _Wapimred: Wakil Pimpinan Redaksi_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **THIS IS TRUE STORY, GUYYYSSS.**_

 _ **Hehe**_ __

 _ **Aku menulis cerita 100% sama seperti apa yang aku rasakan 1 tahun yang lalu, saat dunia kerjaku benar-benar suram karena fitnah wanita ular itu.**_

 _ **P.S. Tokoh wapimred itu adalah calon suamiku.**_ __


End file.
